My Daughter, Your Prize (Re-Write)
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: A claw reached out and grabbed her by her neck. Bubbles felt her eyes snap open, a scream wanted to burst out of her. "This right here" Him stopped and smirked at her, then he turned to the two sisters that watched in horror. "This is my prize."
1. Marks Mean That You Are Mine

Hello there and welcome. I had first written _My Daughter, Your prize_ years ago, I honestly can't remember how many. I never completed it no matter how much I wanted too. A while back, not too long ago I decided to finish it because I really wanted too. There was one problem that stood in my way. My writing from back then wasn't making me happy, it didn't justify the story. My writing has improved from back then till now, so I decided to would re-write the story and hopefully finish it. As I wrote and completed chapter 1 of the re-write I could truly say I felt happy with it. I hope this re-write makes people happy, and that you all enjoy reading it. Thank you, for reading this long Author's note. I don't own anything, everything mentioned goes to ther respective owners.

Thank you again.~ Alejandra P.

* * *

Chapter 1: Marks Mean That You Are Mine.

 _The three little innocent girls slept soundly in bed. Each dreaming their own dreams. They never noticed that someone or something floated outside their window watching them. Every night that thing would watch them. It continued for years on end until one day. One day, this thing-This Devil-waltzed right into the room. He grinned as he floated around the girls bed. He couldn't help but peek into their dreams, each made his laugh with amusement. The Devil floated to the side of the bed where one of the little girls slept. Her breathing was regular, she didn't sense the danger around her. He gently leaned down to her ear and whispered "You Are Mine.." With those few words a red mist took over his body, and he disappeared leaving behind some mist with sparkles._

 _Never did those three little girls notice what happened on that night. They never knew that one of them would be claimed as a new Servant to the Demon King himself. They just grew up as normal as they could. After all they did have incredible powers, so they couldn't be that normal. Too bad, they never noticed..._

* * *

Bubbles kept her eyes on Buttercup as she ran around the soccer field. Buttercup had to make this goal, she just had too. She gripped the edge of the metal bleachers, and watched her sister intensively. "She has to make this goal Blossom, if she does we get to go to the finals." She whispered out softly. Blossom caught by surprise looked up from her book, at her younger sibling.

Bubbles was at the edge of her seat, one wrong move and she would most defiantly fall off the bleachers. Blossom honestly didn't know that Bubbles actually paid any attention to this game. Heck, she didn't know that Bubbles knew the basic rules of soccer. "She will make it." Blossom spoke cooly. The red head trusted that her sister would take them to the finals.

With a few seconds to spare, Buttercup ran across the field and shot the ball. It flew right into the net, and a second later the referee called time. The Townsville crowd jumped up in joy. They had won the game! The people hugged each other, and cheered happily some even yelled out Buttercup's name. The other girls from Buttercup's team rushed around her congratulating her.

Bubbles stood up from her seat in the bleachers, and ran as quick as possible down the stairs. She ended in a group of guys. Some cat called her, but she rolled her light blue eyes and looked for Mitch. When she found him, he was saying good bye to some of his friends. She tapped his shoulder, and Mitch turned around with a grin. His Grin soon fell with the sight of her. "Come on Mitch-y pay up." Bubbles fluttered her long blonde eye lashes innocently. Mitch blushed a bit, and then grumbled as he pulled out his wallet. He was just about to give her the money he owed when Blossom came around.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded narrowing her pink eyes at the pair. She placed her hands on her hips, and waited for an answer. Bubbles would have answered, but Mitch beat her to it.

"Me and Blue over here placed a bet. If Townsville won I would give her $200 and if Snowville won she would give me $200." He explained then frowned. Laughing soon could be heard in the distance.

Buttercup was laughing her guts out. She flew closer to the trio, and when she landed she doubled over laughing. "Hahaha." She stopped laughing and wiped away the stray tears from her lime green eyes. She walked up to Bubbles, and put her arm around her shoulders. "I don't believe it, or more like I can't believe it! Mitch you lost to her!" Buttercup gestured towards her blue sibling. "And at a bet! Man I thought you were good at those!" Mitch glared at her, he was about to say something when Bubbles butted in.

"How about we don't fight." She looked at Mitch, and then she looked at her older sisters. "Since I won the bet, how about we go out and celebrate? Mitch can pay." Bubbles smirked happily. Buttercup and Blossom high fives each other in agreement.

Mitch grumbled more stuff under his breath, and Bubbles wrapped her arm around his waist. "What was that, Mitchy-Boy?" She asked and again fluttered those eye lashes of hers. She knew that, that was one of Mitch's weakness.

"Nothing, oh powerful Goddess just following your commands." Mitch answered back smoothly with a grin. Bubbles giggled, she turned around to look at her sisters roll their eyes. She dropped her hand from his waist and flew back to walk next to Blossom.

"Good because I don't wanna hear you complaining!" Mitch nodded and the three girls watched his shoulders fall slightly.

"Awww cheer up Mitch." Buttercup jogged up her him. Her hands where behind her neck. "How about we let him pick where to eat? After all he is paying." Buttercup offered. The two behind them agreed. The moment they saw a mischievous glint pass through Mitch's brown eyes they knew this was a bad idea.

Mitch stuffed the girls into his car. He jumped on the drivers side and looked to his right. There Blossom sat. A book was open in her lap.

"Don't you ever, you know stop reading?" Mitch asked her as he backed out of the parking lot. Blossom turned the page of her book and answered,

"Not really no, and do you ever stop flirting with every girl you see?" Her eyes flicked upward to him. He gave her a wounded expression. Blossom heard Buttercup cheer and clap her hands from the back seat. Bubbles was giggling.

"Ouch, Bloss you wound me." He would put his hands over his chest, but he was driving. "I thought we had something special?"

Blossom closed her book and snorted. "Yea right Mitch, you can keep dreaming." She heard Mitch sigh dreamily.

"You know I dream that one day, you will be in my bed telling me how much you love me." He teased her. Blossom turned a bright pink, she would have punched him but he was driving. She didn't want to die.

"How about you keep them sexual fantasies to yourself! Bubbles is still innocent back here!" Buttercup yelled to the people in the front. Her hands eye clasped on Bubbles' ears. Bubbles blinked several times confused. Mitch snickered at her.

"If Blossom over here doesn't wanna be in my bed, I'd gladly take Bubbles. She is the most innocent one of the three, it would be my pleasure to take her innocence's away. Make her moan my name, in my bed." Buttercup growled darkly.

"Keep it in your pants." She warned when Mitch shut the cars engine.

"I'll try." Mitch agreed. He was the first to jump out of the car. The three girls came out next. Buttercup was the first to blow a casket. Mitch had brought them to Hooters.

She growled again, and chased Mitch around the parking lot. Mitch just laughed as he ran around trying not to be caught. Blossom sighed and flew behind them. She was trying to get Buttercup to stop.

Bubbles stood there awkwardly for a few moments. She walked towards the entrance of the food place. Before she entered she heard Mitch gasp in pain. Turning around she saw that Buttercup had caught up with Mitch. She had pinned him down and was tugging on his hair. "Babe, I didn't know you liked it rough." Another hard hair pull. "Ow, fuck!" Mitch yelled out. Blossom at first tried to pull Buttercup off of Mitch, but then she gave up and just watched.

Bubbles would have watched as well, but she thought it would be best if she walked in. Opening the door she walked in to be greeted by a young waitress. She had long brown curls and sparkling red eyes. She was wearing the original, infamous Hooters' girl outfit. "Hello ma'am, my name is Cherry how many people?" She asked as she looked around.

"Oh! It's four, the other three are outside." Bubbles pointed at the door Cherry nodded. She told bubbles to follow her they walked up couple of steps. She lead her to a table.

"Here we are! Do you know what you wanna drink?" Cherry asked as she pulled out her note pad. Bubbles bit her lip, and looked at the menu. Her eyes scanned around looking for the drinks.

"I'd like some sweet tea, please" cherry nodded, and walked away. Bubbles noticed a small bounce to the way she walked. Bubbles looked at the menu again trying to figure out what she wanted to eat. That's when her phone rang. Pulling out her phone from her pocket she looked a message from Blossom. It asked her 'where she was?' She looked around trying to find her pink sister, but she couldn't. Bubbles explained through text, of how to get the the table. Soon she saw Blossom, Buttercup, and Mitch walk up the set of stairs. Mitch was grinning triumphantly, and The other two girls where glaring at him. All three of them officially looked like hot messes. Bubbles giggled at how messed up they looked.

Blossom and Buttercup sent her a glare, so she covered-or tired to-mouth to stop her giggles. Soon she gave up, and just burst out laughing. That caught a few states. The trio sat down, they each took a menu and looked over it.

Cherry appeared again, and she held Bubbles' sweet tea. She said a simple hello to the new guests, and asked them what they wanted to drink and eat. Going one by one they ordered what they wanted. Nodding Cherry rushed away telling them their orders would be out soon.

Mitch was the first one to ask, he asked the girls how their classes were going.

Blossom felt pride swell in her as she thought about school and classes. "I'm doing quite well, many people told me AP Physics would be hard, but I only find it fun. Then in AP Lang I had to write this synthesis essay, which wasn't fun but it wasn't hard."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, if they let her, blossom would keep talking. "We get it Bloss, we can't all be as smart as you." Blossom rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Well Buttercup if you just applied yourself I know you would get better grades." Blossom turned her head slightly and something flickered and caught her attention. She looked out the window, and saw something burning a blaze. Titling her head she tried to get a better look, but she couldn't exactly pin point where the fire was coming from. She decided it was best to go check it out.

"Girls look!" Blossom pointed out the window to the growing fire.

"A fire..." Bubbles whispered. Fear shot through her, she wasn't a big fan of fires.

"What are we waiting for?! We have to go figure out what's going on!" Buttercup yelled as she jumped out of her seat. She was the first one out the door. Blossom was just about to follow her lead, but before that she looked at Mitch,

"You stay here!" She commanded him. Mitch kept his glaze at the window. He knew he couldn't fight her commends, so he just nodded. He wouldn't move from this spot. Blossom with Bubbles following flew out the restaurant. Both girls flew through the coming nights sky.

Bubbles didn't like the heat that was increasing as they got closer to the fire. As they got closer she heard Blossom whimper gently. Bubbles gave her a worried look. "I think, the fires coming from our house." Blossom spoke, calmly. Her eyes held worry. Bubbles gasped she began to fly faster. Their father could be in danger. Both girls caught up with Buttercup in mid flight. All three soon arrived at their house, which was where the fire had started. It had spread to the two houses next to them, but not much damage was done. Buttercup could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

They landed on the street in front of their house. Through the clouds of black smoke, and glowing orange flames they could see a figure standing on top of their house. "You!" Buttercup growled, she was the first one of recognize the standing figure.

"Him!" Blossom yelled, her eyes widening. The grinning devil waved with his crab claw.

"Why hello there Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. It was so nice of you to join the party." Him's voice echoed through the streets. That scared Bubbles, she never liked his voice. It always sent shivers down her spine.

"Why they hell did you burn our house down?" Buttercup demanded to know.

"Well I had asked the professor if you girls where home, and he said no." Him noticed fear flash through all three of the girls' eyes. "Now, don't worry I didn't lay a claw on your loving father. I just came for something."

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "Came for what?"

"Why my dear, I came for my prize." Him let out a laugh at the thought of his prize. Blossom was utterly confused, what prize was he talking about? Was he looking for chemical X or something?

"I don't understand..." These were one of the few moments Blossom had that she didn't comprehend what was going on. She shook her head, she was trying her hardest to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"You will soon..." Him's voice became low, it sounded like he was animal. A monster. Pulling out the professor from out of thin air he threw him in the air. All three girls let out a gasp, but Bubbles was the first to react. She flew up into the air, ignoring the clouds of black smoke that tore through her lungs. She caught the professor and flew down to the grass. She lay there with the professor in her lap.

The other two girls looked at Bubbles to make sure her and the professor where alright. Then they flew up to Him, they were ready to fight him. Before they could land a hand on him, Him pushed his claw out and pushed both girls back. The girls weren't able to catch themselves so they crashed onto the land leaving behind crater. They were all confused as to why Him had so much power.

"What is your prize?" Blossom asked, the thought of not knowing plagued her mind. She needed to know. Him smirked down at her.

"Do you really want to know?" Blossom hesitated, but then nodded.

"Very well then, don't be too shocked when you find out." Him turned his glaze onto Bubbles.

Bubbles felt something spark within her. That spark soon turned into a burning pain. It felt as if her flesh was on fire, as if she was burning alive. Looking down at her arms, she tried to make sure she hadn't been caught in the fire. The burning sensation just continued to grow stronger, it forced her to let out a whimper of pain. This wasn't normal.

She looked up, Him still kept his glaze on her and only her. That sent fear through her. His coal black eyes bore into her, and it terrified her. She felt like running behind her sister, she felt like crying, because the fear was becoming too much for her to bare. Him took a step closer to her, he was the edge of her house's roof. Bubbles wanted to run away with the professor, but it felt as if her body was glued to the ground. As if her skin had melted off and got stuck to the pavement. Him soon disappeared into a red cloud that left behind sparkles. She felt her breathing escalate, when she noticed he was gone. Her head hurt, it was as if it was spinning around. Her body wouldn't stop shaking, no matter what she did it wouldn't stop. She shut her blue eyes as the tears started.

A claw reached out and grabbed her by her neck. Bubbles felt her eyes snap open, a scream wanted to burst out of her. "This right here" Him stopped and smirked at her, then he turned to the two sisters that watched in horror. "This is my prize." Blossom still didn't understand, with what Him meant as his prize? Buttercup didn't understand, and she made it vocal.

"What the hell do you mean your prize?!" She yelled out, her lime green eyes glowed wildly, anger flooded through her. She could see the fear and worry running through Bubbles' eyes, and that wasn't common. She hated anyone that made Bubbles scared, and Him was on the top of her list.

Him let go of Bubbles. Bubbles gasped and coughed she tried to take in a breath of air. The only thing she took in was the swarming black clouds around her. Before she could hit the pavement, Him caught her and held her in one of his arms. Bubbles tried to push herself off of him, but his grip tightened on her. His grip hurt her even more, a small tear escaped her blue eyes.

Him narrowed his eyes as a new voice came into the mixture. "Let my daughter go." The professor sounded weak, and he looked weak as well. He was still lying on the ground, holding his stomach. Him tsked at the professor.

"This might be your daughter, but she's now my prize." Him got closer to the three that stood on the ground. "I'm not about to let you or your stupid powerpuff girls take her away from me." Him growled.

"She can't be evil, Bubbles is the purest one of three. She was made with love and compassion, and she will never be evil no matter what you do."

"I've watched her grow up. When Bubbles was young, I would watch her and sister grow up and sleep. I watched all three of them until I decided which one would be my new prize. One night I walked into their rooms-and they didn't notice- I picked out my prize. I marked her as mine! And now I'm just here to claim what is mine! There is nothing you can do." Him laughed as he spoke. Bubbles felt his grip tighten. It was making it harder for her to breath. She couldn't help but whimper at the pain.

She knew she had to escape his grasp. Pushing as hard as she could, Bubbles loosened some of his grip. Enough for her to fly out of his grasp, and onto the ground where her family stood. They each looked shocked, but Him not so much. Bubbles looked at him, she had a gut feeling that he let her go. He smirked at her. "I refuse to be your prize!" Bubbles yelled at Him. She turned around and walked to her sister and father. They all still looked shocked, it didn't take long for them to pull her into a hug.

"Darling, all hell will break lose until you come to your senses. You are my prize wether you like it or not. I always get what I want." With those words a cloud of red surrounded Him, and he was gone. Those words were now embedded in the blue girl's mind.

Blossom was tending to the professor when she got a phone call. It was Mitch, she picked up the call.

"Where are you guys? I thought you were only going to check a fire, and that fire stopped burning minutes ago!" Blossom looked up at her house, it's true the house had stopped burning a while ago. Why hadn't she noticed.

"Uhh, Mitch we will be there as soon as we can?" Blossom must have sounded strange because Mitch asked her what had happened, and if she was okay. "Fine, I'll call you back." She helped the professor off the ground.

Buttercup rushed up to him, "Are you alright?" She asked her father. The professor smiled at them and nodded.

"I'm fine, a little winded, but fine. Remember Bubbles caught my fall, so not much physical damage." The two girls looked at Bubbles who just stood there silently.

"Honestly Bubbles, if you weren't as fast as you are, the professor would've hit that concrete...hard." Buttercup laughed at her own comment.

"That wouldn't have been fun" their father laughed and winced a bit. The girls rushed to his attention, and he waved them off. "I just need some rest, but I can't stay here."

"How about you stay in the hotel down the street?" Blossom offered her idea. He nodded.

"That sounds like I good idea."

"We can take you." Blossom picked him up and floated gently into the air. The professor almost objected, because he didn't like flying. It made his stomach queazy. "I'm not taking a no for an answer." Blossom spoke again, her voice firm and authoritative. He sighed knowing there was no way out.

The girls flew him to the hotel and said a small good bye. They would see him in a few house, because Blossom remembered that they had left Mitch alone. The girls flew back to the restaurant, each having their own minds in different places. What they didn't notice as they walked into the restaurant again, was the three ominous steaks that lit up the nights sky.


	2. Marks Have Been Found

_Hello again! I finished chapter 2, and can I just say I'm quite proud! It's funny to see how much my writing has changed from when I first published the story, years ago. Once again, thank you for spending your time, and for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _~Alejandra P._

* * *

Chapter 2: Marks Have Been Found.

When the girls got back to their table Mitch was sitting there, and he was stuffing his face with curly fries. Buttercup took her seat next to him and Bubbles and Blossom sat across from them. "So what happened?" Mitch swallowed the fries and waited for their answer. All three stayed silent, no one wanted to speak. "Well? Don't leave me hanging! C'mon!" He whined. Bubbles took a deep breath, and everyone at the table looked at her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Her voice was soft and calm, but it held this other emotion. One that Mitch couldn't pin-point. He had never heard her voice sound so...lifeless. He nodded at her, and began to eat again. It would be best if he stopped asking.

Bubbles moved her arm, and felt pain run through her. She looked down to see a faint outline of a red circle. Her skin just kept getting redder, and it burned a lot. She couldn't help but wince as her finger trips grazed the burning flesh. She began to question of where did she get this mark? Had she accidentally burned herself at the fire? Maybe she didn't notice. Feeling it would be for the best she tried to cover up the mark. Then She began to eat, but never did she look at her sisters or friend. She couldn't bare to see their eyes.

Through the corner of her eye Blossom watched Bubbles visibly tense up. Then she noticed her blonde sibling pull down her sleeve from her shirt. She was hiding something, and she knew it. It ticked Blossom off that Bubbles wouldn't show her or Buttercup what she was hiding. When Bubbles reached to get something from the table, Blossom used it as her opportunity. She reached out and grasped Bubbles' wrist. Bubbles whimpered and she tried to pull back, but Blossom held a feat grip.

Buttercup and Mitch looked at each other with confused looks. What was Blossom doing? Had she gone mad?

Blossom pulled up the younger girl's sleeve. That's when she saw it.

On her left wrist there was a five pointed star, and it was inside a circle. The star had a faint red lines, but the circle was well formed. It was deep, dark and really red.

Blossom felt anger spark within the pit of her stomach. She didn't understand why she was so upset, but she couldn't help herself now. "What is this?" She asked, her voice was low and threatening.

Bubbles bit her lip, and looked down to her lap. What could she say? What could justify this mysterious mark? Would Blossom even believe anything she said? Would she understand?

"Well!? Answer us!" Buttercup yelled as she slammed her fists onto the wood table. Bubbles winced, that would most certainly leave dents. Many of the other guests who were eating at the restaurant turned to watch the group of teens. They were all wondering what all the commotion was about. All eyes were on them.

Blossom felt them, Buttercup felt them, Mitch felt them, and Bubbles felt them. They felt all growing stares on them. They were the main attraction. Buttercup with a crazed looked turned to the on-lookers, "whatya looking at? Huh?" Yelling even more, "Return to your damned good!" Her voice echoed through the small area. The guests stared for another second before scurrying back to what they were doing. They were scared to think what the upset girl could do to them, if they didn't follow her instructions. Blazing lime greens landed once again on Bubbles.

She felt her body tense up as she shut her eyes tightly. She could feel her heart beat faster in her own chest. Her breathing began to grow irregularly. She would take in air then she would stop. Tears strung her face as they fell out of her closed eyes. She tried once again to pull her wrist out of Blossom's grasp.

Blossom glared at her, she wasn't letting go.

Bubbles whimpered again, her body wouldn't stop shaking. All eyes were on her now. Each waiting for an answer. Time was ticking and she knew if she didn't answer they would get irritated. They would get mad at her. Taking a deep breath that sounded wounded, it sounded as if she had been drowning, and was finally about to take a gasp of life saving air. Indeed she had been drowning in her thoughts, the stares only increased the drowning. She stuttered out her response, "I-I d-don't know." It was soft and barely audible. A bit of pain increased in her grasped wrist, Blossom had tightened her grip. Shaking her head she opened her mouth to speak again, "I don't know...I don't know" she repeated over and over again. She repeated it as if those three words would save her life. She couldn't take this drowning feeling, there was no way out. There was no we in stoping it. Before she knew her voice was loud, and it sounded like pained yells. "I DON'T KNOW" she yelled out one last time. Cracking her eyes open she scanned her surroundings. Buttercup looked shocked, her eyes were wide. She saw confusion in those green eyes. Her eyes shifted to Mitch, his face was twisted with pity and sadness. That Pity was for her, that sadness was for her. She couldn't bare to look at him, so she looked at Blossom. Her face showed no emotion, of course. Blossom have the best poker face, it was a gift, she could hide any emotion from them all.

The drowning feeling that had subsided returned, with ten times it's force. She couldn't bare this. She couldn't bare them looking at her. She tried to breath, she tried to take control of her body, but she couldn't. She had to leave. She had to escape. Franticly she searched the area. There had to be a way out. Without much thought she pulled her wrist. She pulled with so much strength that Blossom almost tumbled over in her chair. That poker face fell for a split second, but Bubbles didn't see it. She was busy looking away, looking for her way out. She jumped into the air, without another word or even look she flew out of the restaurant leaving three confused and hurt people.

She flew out of the doors so fast, that she threw three people off balance. Two would've hit the floor if they hadn't caught themselves. The blonde boy that was with them did fall back, but he caught himself in mid flight. It looked like her was hovering over the air. "Whoa, dude did you see how fast she ran out?" The blonde boy asked as he got back on his feet.

The ginger of group looked at the door in which the girl had ran out from. He shrugged and kept walking inside, "She must have been in hurry." He told the other two. The last one in the group, didn't care about the girl. He pushed past the other two without a word, and walked up to the waiting room. The three teens waited until a waitress came to tell them where to sit. It had been cherry, she was smiling at them happily.

"Look, you two almost have the same colored eyes." The dark haired teen pointed out with a cackle. The blonde also let out a soft laugh. Cherry could only explain his laugh, as sounding like chiming bells. She couldn't help but giggle as well. The ginger just shrugged, red eyes weren't common but they weren't so rare.

"Hello there! My name is cherry it's a pleasure to meet you three, I'll be your waitress today. Please follow me to your table." Cherry introduced herself then she bounced away. The three of them followed her.

As they got to their table something caught their eyes. The table next to them, the three people sitting there was arguing. Two of them looked oddly familiar the last one not so much. The blonde one was the first one to ask, he leaned onto the dark haired boys shoulder. "Is that them?" He whispered out his question. The teen pushed the blonde off of him.

"I guess so?" He was also questioning it. The ginger who sat across from them nodded. It was most likely them. He was hoping that those girls wouldn't figure out who they were.

Blossom stopped talking for a few seconds to watch the three male teens sit down. She watched as the blonde leaned into the one with black hair. The blonde whispered something to him. Blossom would have used her super hearing to hear what they would talking about, but that would be eavesdropping . she couldn't do that, but all three of them looked so familiar to her. Where had she seen those three? Why did they strike a cord within her?

Buttercup narrowed her eyes on Blossom. She meet the girl's glaze, and watched to where it lead her. She turned her head slightly to see just what she was starring at. It had to be important, since she did stop talking. Her eyes landed on the group of boys, who tensed up. The blonde one buried his head into the menu. The dark haired one leaned onto the blonde and whispered something. The blonde looked up for a second to respond then again his head was in the menu. The black haired teen rolled his forest green eyes, and moved the straw that was in his drink.

Mitch had caught on a little bit after the girls. He turned to where they were looking. He narrowed his brown eyes In thought. He had seen them before. Where? When? Years ago most likely. He had a faint memory of them. It was very fuzzy. Then it hit him like a train. He turned his body back to the table ,and he tapped the table top to get the girls attention. Pink and green eyes landed on him.

"Girls, girls, girls, aren't they the RowdyRuff Boys?" He asked quickly. Both girls eyes widened. They hadn't seen the trio of trouble makers in years. They left and never came back.

The blonde boy squirmed in his seat. Even if he was hiding behind the menu he could most definitely feel the three sets of eyes on them. One being pink, the other lime green, and the last one brown. They wouldn't stop looking at them. It made him uncomfortable. He grabbed onto his bother's sleeve. He pulled it. Dark green eyes turned and glared at him. "Why do they keep looking at us?" He squirmed again. His brother stopped glaring, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you really want to know, why don't you ask them?"

The ginger placed both hands on the table catching the attention of his two younger brothers. "They keep looking at us, right?" Both nodded, with wide eyes. Without much thought the red eyed teen turned around in his seat. He smirked at the trio that sat in the other table. His smirk only grew when he felt both girls tense in their seat. He knew that they were most likely pulling up their guard. "You must know who we are, right? I mean if you didn't, you wouldn't keep looking at us as if we were the most important things in the world." The black haired teen snickered at his comment. The red head raised an eyebrow waiting for them to answer, which they didn't. "well if you don't, let me introduce us. I'm Brick." He pointed at himself. "That's Butch." He pointed at the dark haired male who grinned with mischief. "And that's Boomer." He pointed lastly to the blonde boy. Who put down the menu and smiled. "And I know you remember us, and if I remember you three? Yes three? Where is the blonde one? She wore these pigtails." Brick asked.

Blossom felt her jaw clench up, her fists turned into balls. She didn't want to answer this boy's question. "She run off." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! She must have been the girl that ran out!" Boomer cut into the conversation. His brothers nodded in agreement. The two girls and Mitch looked at him in confusion. "When we were coming inside this girl ran out-more like flew out-she made me lose my balance and I almost fell to the ground." Boomer explained what had happened. He then gasped softly.

"What?" Blossom asked, she was confused to why the younger blonde gasped.

He waved at her, "I didn't say hello, so hi." He smiled brightly at the group. That was weird to Blossom and Buttercup, this wasn't the ruthless killing machine they had meet as kids. He seemed much more calm, much sweeter, and that scared them. Blossom moved her eyes to his waved arm, that's when she saw it. Gulping with wide eyes, she raised a shaking hand and pointed at it. "W-Where did you get that?" She asked, fear laced her voice. Everyone shifted their eyes to Boomer's wrist. There on his left wrist was a similar mark that Bubbles had, it looked almost identical.

Boomer blinked serval time. "This?" He asked as he pointed to the well defined star in a circle. The two girls nodded, they needed to know where he got it.

"We all have one." Brick said as he pulled up his jackets sleeve. There on his left wrist as well was a mark. Butch lifted his arm and showed his also on his left wrist. Each one had the same mark.

"But what does it mean? What does that stand for?" Blossom asked quickly, so each one of the RowdyRuff Boys had this mark, but why did bubbles have it? She needed to know what it meant. If she found out maybe then she could help her baby sister. She gripped the table tightly, and leaned forward waiting for a response. Silence took over for a while. Brick looked at Butch and boomer. A silent message was being sent to each other. Each one questioning if they should tell the ginger haired what this mark meant. Butch sighed and ran his fingers through his dark spiked up hair, "Do you really want to know?"


End file.
